Just a ghost
by Solealuna
Summary: Entre le 2x03 et le 3x01. Sherlock doit récupérer quelque chose à Baker Street dans le cadre de sa mission. Il ne pensait pas croiser John la bas, ivre de surcroît, qui le prend pour un fantôme. Et si le détective ne le contredisait pas ?


**Bonjour à vous tous ! Enfin plutôt bonsoir, mais ça dépend de leur a laquelle vous lirez ça :)  
>Me voilà de retour dans un OS Johnlock, qui cette fois ci se déroule un an après la chute. Donc entre la fin de saison 2 et le début de la saison 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Il est peut être un peu OOC sur les bords, mais j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop,<br>N'hésitez pas, autant que vous êtes, à laisser un petit mot sur ce OS, si vous aimez ou pas et ce que vous aimeriez changer.  
>Ne vous privez pas !<br>Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

-Sherlock !

Son cri déchira l'air de la rue, et arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Sherlock avant qu'il ne se jette dans le vide. Son cri était désespéré, et le détective se rappela que c'était pour son bien qu'il le faisait souffrir. Paradoxe. Il savait qu'il survivrait à la chute mais son regard chercha celui de Watson, qui avait toujours son portable à la main. Il savait que ce cri serait le dernier qu'il entendrait de lui, et ce visage détruit par la tristesse serait la dernière image qu'il aurait de son ami. Du moins pendant un long moment.

**_Moscou, Russie, 1 an plus tard._**

-Sherlock, pour une fois dans ta pauvre vie, admets que j'ai eut raison.  
>-Je préfère me faire arracher les ongles. Si je n'avais pas découvert les poils de chien dans la penderie de Jessica, on aurait jamais sut qu'elle était impliquée dans la contrebande.<br>-C'est moi qui ait fourni les armes. Si je t'avais écouté, tu serais mort.  
>-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as raison.<p>

Sherlock passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides pour enlever la neige qui s'était logée dans ses boucles. Son frère s'alluma une cigarette et Sherlock lui en piqua une. Il l'alluma et respira la fumée remplie de nicotine. Les deux frères marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues de la capitale qui était recouverte par vingt bons centimètre de neige.

-Ou allons nous pour la prochaine ?  
>-Retour au pays frérot.<p>

Le détective expira sa cigarette et regarda son frère de ses grands yeux bleus, rendu gris par le ciel.

-Je doute que ce soit fini Mycroft.  
>-Oh mais c'est loin de l'être. Mais le prochain pion de Moriarty est installé a Londres depuis 6 mois. Nous devons le prendre avant qu'il ne disparaisse au Moyen Orient. Mais tu le connais déjà.<br>-Tu as besoin de ma formule pour faire un échange.  
>-Exactement. Tu vas devoir le convaincre de la performance de ta solution. Et qui de mieux que celui qui l'a inventé ?<br>-Très bien j'irais. Il faut juste que tu me dises quand Watson sortira.  
>-Ca va être plutôt simple puisqu'il n'habite plus chez toi depuis ta "mort".<p>

Sherlock cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, surpris, mais décida de ne rien montrer à son frère. Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup l'occasion de penser à Watson même si les rares fois ou il avait un moment de répit, Il revoyait sa vie tranquille, avec son colocataire, et leur disputes quotidiennes. Il se demandait maintenant comment avait réagit le détective à sa mort. Il l'avait vu se rendre sur sa tombe, et lui dire de belles choses, qu'on dit généralement quand il n'y a personne pour vous entendre. Il était abattu. Ce qui avait surpris à moitié le détective. Il avait souvent penser que personne ne viendrait à son enterrement. Et encore moins pour pleurer son départ. Mais il pensait vraiment que John serait resté habiter dans leur appartement. La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis moi ou tu l'as caché, et j'enverrais un de mes hommes pour le récupérer.  
>-Jamais. il est caché avec d'autres objets à moi, il est hors de question qu'un inconnu fouille dans mes affaires.<br>-J'enverrais mon meilleur homme.  
>-Mycroft. Je suis ton meilleur homme. J'irais. Et ce n'est pas une requette. Nous partons quand ?<br>-Immédiatement.

Ils tournèrent et se retrouvèrent devant un jet privé sur une piste d'atterrissage de l'ancien aéroport. Ils montèrent à son bord, et ils décollèrent, direction Londres. Rien que cette idée fit sourire Sherlock jusqu'aux oreilles.

/ /

Le soir était tombé depuis plusieurs heures sur la Capitale Britannique, et une grande ombre passait devant le 221 B Baker Street. Sherlock avait choisi un pantalon en jean, un pull et un blouson à capuche, qu'il avait mit pour cacher son visage malgré la faible circulation à cette heure tardive. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements, mais il était connu pour son long manteau et son foulard, alors il ne devait courir aucun risque. Il attendit que la voie soit complètement libre pour ouvrir la porte. Il connaissait si bien ce couloir et ces escaliers qu'il savait où marcher pour faire le moins de bruit possible et ainsi ne pas réveiller Mrs Hudson. Il ouvrit la porte avec les clés qu'il avait conservé tout ce temps. Il n'alluma pas les lumières, mais il connaissait le moindre recoin de son appartement. Ses yeux visualisèrent la pièce, avec de la lumière, et se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé dedans depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'ancien militaire. Il avait tiré dans le mur, il avait mit des têtes coupées dans son frigo, il avait lu le blog de son ami assis à cette table...Tant de souvenirs.

Il secoua la tête et traversa le salon pour monter les escaliers. Il posait le moins possible les pieds au sol pour éviter de secouer trop de poussière, et finalement il arriva dans la chambre de Watson. Car cacher ses affaire dans sa propre chambre était beaucoup trop simple et il savait pertinemment que Watson ne s'en rendrait jamais compte ce qu'il cachait dans ses murs. Son portable sonna dans sa poche, et il savait que c'était son frère, le seul qui avait son nouveau numéro. Il ne répondit pas, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Le lit était fait, mais la poussière était accumulée dessus, ainsi que sur le sol et les meubles, qui maintenant étaient complètement vides. Il se dirigea vers le lit et dégagea une brique au ras du sol ou il planquait ses anciennes doses, ses expériences finies, et parfois des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait conserver. Il attrapa la fiole pour laquelle il était venu et sourit. Le portable sonna une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci Sherlock regarda le message qu'avait laissé son frère quand il ne lui avait pas répondu la première fois.

_Watson est dans le couloir ! Je ne sais pourquoi il est là mais il est là Fais toi discret il ne doit pas te voir ! MH_

Et au moment où il eut fini de lire ce message, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.  
>Un autre bruit suivit, comme un corps tombant contre le mur. Sherlock analysa la situation rapidement. Il était coincé dans la chambre, car s'il sortait, John le verrait obligatoirement, ensuite il ne pouvait pas passer par la fenêtre, car la chute ne lui ferait aucun bien. Il n'avait aucune place dans la chambre pour se cacher, et les pas de Watson continuaient de résonner sur le parquet du salon. Le détective suivit ses mouvements et il comprit qu'il était passé vers son fauteuil, et qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle de bains. Il entendait des grognements de sa part ainsi que des bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre complètement de la où il était. Il entendit soudainement l'escalier craquer sous ses pas. Son pas était lent, lourd, et trainant. Et ce fut ce moment précis que le génie comprit que son ami était ivre, et que c'était la raison probable de sa présence ici aussi tard.<br>Il se cacha dans un coin de la chambre, où il faisait le plus noir, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. La porte s'ouvrit et la lune éclairant la pièce par la fenêtre éclaira le visage livide de Watson. Il avait perdu du poids, et ses joues étaient à présent creuses. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux et semblait à bout de forces. Il avait plusieurs objets dans les mains et Sherlock fut surpris par certains. La bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide ne le surprit pas plus que ça, mais dans son autre main, il avait son violon, avec son archet et son foulard fétiche, qu'il avait dut abandonner à regret. Le médecin n'en avait que faire de la poussière et s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres pour en boire deux longues gorgées. Il grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe avant de souffler.

-Salaud de Sherlock. Pourquoi...

Le détective sourit discrètement, en voyant le visage de son ami. Il était triste pour lui, mais il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait voir ce que personne n'aurait dut voir, son ami qui se laissait aller. Le médecin se tourna alors vers le coin ou était caché Sherlock, et ce dernier retint sa respiration pour ne pas se faire voir. Mais la lune avait tourné, et éclairait légèrement le bout de ses pieds. Watson se frotta les yeux et sentit son coeur faire une embardée.

-Sherlock ?

Le détective soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il n'était plus mort à ses yeux, cette conversation était arrivée plus tôt que prévu et maintenant, John était dans la confidence. Il inspira longuement, et finalement, sortit de l'ombre pour apparaître aux yeux de John. Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres puis regarda la bouteille de whisky dans sa main.

-J'pensais pas avoir autant bu... Tu es juste un fantôme ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcils et sa bouche forma un O. Finalement, son palace mental lui imposa de c'était la meilleure solution pour s'en sortir.

-Oui...

Watson hocha la tête et reprit une gorgée d'alcool et grimaça sous la brulure qu'occasionnait la traversée de sa gorge par le liquide ambré. Il prit son foulard et plongea le nez dedans car il avait gardé malgré l'année écoulée l'odeur unique du génie.

-Juste un fantôme.

Il finit par replonger ses yeux dans les siens et Sherlock s'approcha sans dire un mot.  
>-J'avais presque oublié que tes yeux étaient aussi brillants...<p>

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la John ?

Le médecin sentit ses yeux piquer à cause des larmes, et il leva à nouveau la bouteille, tremblant, pour l'amener à ses lèvres, mais Sherlock lui prit des mains en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter John.  
>-Ça fait un an que tu m'as abandonné ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Un an que tu es parti Sherlock..<p>

Sherlock soupira en comprenant que c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort. Watson avait toujours été très marqué par les anniversaires, et il se doutait qu'il avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance à l'alcool à cause de ça. Il prit lui même une gorgée et soupira devant la tristesse de son ami. Watson le fixa un long moment gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ses pupilles était dilatées par l'alcool, et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi John...  
>-Je n'ai plus de chez moi Sherlock... C'est ici chez moi, mais je ne peux pas...Je peux pas vivre ici, avec tous ces souvenirs.<p>

-Tu es un humain Watson. Tu dois surmonter ça, tu dois aller de l'avant, rencontrer une femme, l'emmener au cinéma, ce genre de choses que les gens normaux font.

Chacune de ses paroles brulait la langue du détective, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser John au pied du mur, par sa faute.

-J'ai pas envie. J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre...

La claque partit, sans prévenir, et le médecin tourna la tête sous la force de l'impact. Jamais Sherlock n'avait levé la main sur lui, sauf pour qu'il le frappe à son tour. Mais jamais il ne s'était montré violent. Il jura et porta sa main à sa joue rougie et douloureuse.

-Bon sang pour un fantôme t'es plutôt en forme !

-Si tu redis une bêtise comme tu viens de le faire, je te jure sur mon palace mental que ta carrière de médecin ne sera pas suffisante pour te guérir !  
>-Il fallait y penser avant de te jeter de ce putain d'immeuble.<br>-Je l'ai fait pour toi John ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils allaient te tuer, Tu allais mourir, tout comme Mrs Hudson, et mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de rester en vie pour vous voir mourir.  
>-Alors tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens sans toi...<br>-Non. Tu sais très bien que je suis un sociopathe.  
>-De haut niveau. Je sais. Mais tu es avant tout mon meilleur ami.<p>

Sherlock resta coi a cette déclaration de la part de son ami. Il savait que John était proche de lui, mais il n'avait jamais été le meilleur ami de quelqu'un. Sherlock fut perdu dans ses pensées, analysant cette déclaration comme si c'était une nouvelle enquête de niveau 10. Il ne vit même pas John s'approchait de lui, titubant. Il sursauta vivement en sentant les mains de John se poser sur son torse. Il voulut se retirer mais il fut entouré par les bras du militaire. Son nez perdu dans son cou, il inspirait profondément, retrouvant avec délice l'odeur musquée du détective. Sherlock se détendit à son contact et l'entoura à son tour de ses longs bras.

-John...Il faudra bien que je parte. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment.  
>-Je le sais bien. Mais j'en ai besoin... Juste quelques instants.<p>

John était chaud contre lui. Probablement à cause de l'alcool accumulé, et bien sur sa chaleur naturel, contrastant avec la froideur du corps du détective, tout comme son attitude. Il n'y avait qu'avec Watson qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à être un peu plus humain.

-Tu me manques.  
>-Je sais Watson.<br>-Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ?

Sherlock analysa le sourire de son ami, et les objets qu'il avait ramené dans sa chambre pendant qu'il était soul. Il chercha ce sourire dans ses souvenirs, ou il observait les différentes émotions sur le visage du médecin, selon la situation. Et il comprit.

-Le violon.

John sourit un peu plus et hocha la tête, toujours collé contre son torse, et finalement, il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans le lagon bleu de ceux de Sherlock.

-Je me plaignais d'être réveillé par tes concertos nocturnes... Mais maintenant que je ne dors plus, j'aimerais tellement les entendre à nouveau...  
>-Je ne suis pas le meilleur joueur du monde.<br>-Pour moi tu l'es. Tu joue avec passion, tu dégage une telle sérénité que ceux qui t'écoute sont obligés de le ressentir. Tu joues avec ton coeur. Tu mets du coeur dans ce que tu fais.

Sherlock allait le contredire, car ce n'était pas le coeur qui jouait le rôle le plus important mais bel et bien son cerveau, qui l'aidait à résoudre les enquêtes et à apprendre les symphonies les plus sophistiquées. Mais le médecin posa sa main large sur sa joue pâle, et sourit tristement.

-C'est fou ce que la volonté et l'alcool peuvent faire. J'ai tellement l'impression que tu es là... Mais tu es mort...

Le regard brun du médecin passa sur le long visage de Sherlock et il s'arrêta une demi seconde de trop sur ses lèvres. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Holmes. Les différentes données s'imprimèrent devant ses yeux et dans son esprit. Ils étaient physiqueemnt proches, obscurité ambiante, pupille dilatées, rythme cardiaque élevé.

Quand il comprit ce qui allait arriver il était trop tard. John avait prit son visage en main, et se montant un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre. Le génie resta stoïque devant cette action si éloignée du caractère timide de son meilleur ami. Il voulut se dégager, mais son coeur rata un battement quand les doigts de Watson passèrent dans ses boucles et caressèrent son cuir chevelu. Il sentit des picotements dans le creux de ses reins. Il chercha une comparaison avec d'autres émotions passées. Aucune ne correspondait à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, sa bouche sur la sienne. Il mît un certain temps avant de répondre au baiser, mais il le fit, son génie embrouillé dans une tornade de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mais ne sut pas si c'était pour soutenir John qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes ou pour se soutenir lui même. Il voulut le repousser, car son seul ami n'était pas en état et il allait abuser de lui s'il continuait. Mais quand la langue du médecin frôla ses lèvres pour envahir sa bouche, le cerveau du détective s'éteignit.

Plus aucune information n'arriva jusqu'à lui, aucune connexion ne se fit, son souffle se bloqua, et le seul mot qui envahissait son esprit, comme une alarme bruyante était :John, John, John, John John.

Il avait oublié son propre prénom, il ne savait plus rien. Il ne savait plus dans quelle ville il était, quel âge il avait, ou encore à qui appartenait le crâne sur sa cheminée. Il ne retenait qu'une chose. John Watson l'embrassait à pleine bouche. La voix de son mental se manifesta violemment et le força à retrouver ses neurones.

-**Allez Sherlock ! Réveille toi ! Maintenant !**

Le détective ouvrit en grand les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il sentit son coeur battre fort et analysa la scène autour de lui. John était maintenant allongé sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, et le regardait intensément, les lèvres rougies et le souffle haletant. Sherlock se redressa et comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux atterris sur le lit, le plus jeune sur le dessus, et il déduisit par les boutons de chemise du médecin défaits qu'ils avaient commencé à aller plus loin que des baisers innocents. Une légère protubérance déformait leurs deux pantalons et leur température était nettement plus élevé que la normale malgré le froid de cette pièce non chauffée depuis un an. Le brun se mit sur ses bras pour se relever mais le blond le rattrapa par le col.

-Non, ne pars pas. Ne pars plus Sherlock.

John avait encore les larmes aux yeux, et Sherlock ne supportait pas cette vision qu'il avait toujours voulu effacé de sa mémoire. Il comprit que son ami était en train de décuver.

-Je ne pars pas tout de suite John.

Il se redressa et attrapa la bouteille qui avait roulé par terre et la porta aux lèvres du médecin. Il finit par boire une gorgée, puis deux, et regarda le détective qui arrangeait son col et sa capuche, plus par tic que par réel besoin.

-Tu vas repartir pas vrai ?  
>-Il le faut.<p>

Watson hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Le sociopathe soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser une main maladroite sur l'épaule. Il regarda le visage de son ami et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour conserver cette image dans sa mémoire géniale pour la regarder en boucle quand il serait loin de lui. John sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil mais Sherlock se pencha un maximum et posa son front contre le sien, sa froideur contrastant avec la chaleur du blond.

-Prends soin de toi John Watson. C'est tout ce que je te demande.  
>-Sherlock...<p>

Le détective tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit en grands les yeux quand il sentit à nouveau cette bouche sur la sienne. Il enregistra toutes ses sensations pour les retenir à tout jamais. A contre coeur, il mit fin au baiser avant de perdre à nouveau toute capacité motrice. Il se mit sur ses pieds avant d'entendre un murmure de la part de son seul et véritable ami.

-Sherlock...Comment c'est là bas ?

Sherlock savait de quoi parlait son colocataire. Il sourit, et ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit son instrument fétiche, son archet et le posa sur son épaule, avant de poser son menton dans le creux adapté. Il analysa les cordes et malgré un an, les trouva parfaitement accordées.

-Ennuyeux sans toi.

Il se mit alors à jouer une douce mélodie, et les notes gonflèrent le coeur du médecin d'un bonheur sans fin. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur, le premier depuis un an. Il joua encore un long moment, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que John dormait bien. Il finit sa complainte, faisant durer les dernières notes, avant de déposer le violon à côté de son ami endormi. Il remit sa capuche sur la tête et quitta l'appartement de Baker Street comme si de rien n'était, comme si n'était jamais venu. Il retrouva son frère aux premières lueurs du jour, et fut reconnaissant à ce dernier de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur cette nuit là.  
>Au même moment, Mrs Hudson, ayant entendu le son du violon sans avoir le courage de monter voir, profita de l'aube pour se faufiler dans l'appartement. Elle monta à l'étage et trouva John, endormi sur son lit, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, le violon dans sa main, alors que les dernières notes de violon semblaient résonner dans la chambre pourtant silencieuse.<p>

**Alors Verdict ? J'espère que ce petit OS Vous a fait passer un bon moment, n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir croyez moi :)**

**Bonne continuation a vous tous !**


End file.
